


Lady of the Manor

by Rosella92



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cat POV, Fluff, M/M, general sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosella92/pseuds/Rosella92
Summary: A day in the life of Mycroft's beloved Siamese. (Inspired by the wonderful story At Your Service by Mottlemoth and WakingTheWindstorm (TheDav1005).





	Lady of the Manor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At Your Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660514) by [Mottlemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/pseuds/Mottlemoth), [WakingTheWindstorm (TheDav1005)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDav1005/pseuds/WakingTheWindstorm). 



> I adored At Your Service by the brilliant writers Mottlemoth and WakingTheWindstorm (TheDav1005), and I very much liked reading about the sweetly charming Alice, Siamese extraordinaire. This is just a bit of fluff, a peek into her rather enviable life.

Alice woke with a yawn, stretched, and decided she would surprise her papa and Greg with morning kisses.

She jumped down from the sofa in the conservatory and headed to north wing. Papa and Greg had moved there after making a lot of noisy changes to the house, knocking down a wall to make one large bedroom and adding a kitchenette. Alice prided herself on becoming familiar with everything in her home and had made sure to explore the room once it was completed. Once her investigation was finished, she had loudly informed the gentlemen of the house that she wholeheartedly approved. 

Papa and Greg were very happy in their new room. Of course, they had their private times with the door closed, but Alice did not mind, as the noises that she could pick up behind the door were a bit unsavory. She used to worry that their cries were ones of pain and distress, but once they'd leave their room (or the library, or conservatory, or anywhere else they'd use for private times), they'd be flushed and quite cheerful. 

This morning, they were sound asleep. Papa was curled up in Greg's arms, which were wrapped protectively around him. Greg's cheek rested against the top of Papa's head. As lovely as it was, it was time to waken. Luckily, Alice took her job as Lady of the Manor quite seriously.

Alice hopped onto the bed, trotting over Greg's chest. She stood on him and batted at his chin carefully, keeping her claws sheathed. "Brrrp?"

Greg opened his eyes and smiled. "Hello, sweetheart," he murmured fondly. "Careful, our Mycroft is still sleeping."

Alice trilled happily, moving closer to inspect for herself. Papa was nestled in Greg's arms, and had begun to stir. Clearly, he needed to be woken. Alice trotted across the bed, gingerly stepping on his chest. Greg chuckled as she sat down and gently placed her paw on her Papa's nose, which made him blink sleepily at her.

"Oi!" Greg gently chided her and removed her paw. Clearly _he_ wanted to wake Papa. Alice turned to him and loudly proclaimed that if he was going to do it, then he needed to do it properly.

Greg kissed the top of Papa's head and laughed softly. "Hey, beautiful. Time to wake up. Under orders of the princess."

Papa mumbled and rubbed his eyes. "Alice?"

She answered by nuzzling against his chin, and giving him a good morning kiss on his nose. He chuckled and stroked her fur. "Ah, yes. Good morning, my dear."

Alice purred, quite pleased with herself that she'd done such an excellent job of waking the two of them. Greg gave Papa his own kiss, then sat up and stretched. "Would you like some tea, gorgeous?"

Oh, very thoughtful. Alice turned and answered that she would love some tea, thank you, and this only made Papa laugh.

"He was speaking to _me_ , sweetheart." He laughed again when she protested and butted her head against his chin. 

"Don't think you'd like tea, Alice," Greg said from the kitchenette. He prepared the kettle while Papa sat up and scooped Alice into his arms, petting her while stating rather dull facts about the weekend and Monday's meeting with the Chancellor. None of this involved _her_ , and she was about to insist on a better topic when the kettle made an awful noise. Alice's ears went back and she was about to protest when Greg quickly took care of the problem and poured two mugs of tea. 

Well, she still deserved a reward for tolerating such a terrible sound, and for waking both of them so that they could start the day. Papa eased his grip on her to accept a cup of tea, and she used the opportunity to hop down to the floor and trot over the the kitchenette. She sat and stared expectantly at Greg.

Once he turned and saw her, he sighed. "Yes, Your Highness?"

Alice responded that he knew very well what she was entitled to, thank you very much.

He grinned and went over to her, agreeing with Papa that she was terribly spoiled, but she quite deserved it. Alice told them she couldn't agree more, and happily began enjoying the bits of chicken Greg had placed in her bowl. 

She enjoyed her snack as Papa and Greg chatted about what they would do this weekend while drinking their tea. Alice noticed that their voices became lower, and there was some kissing, and putting aside teacups and name whispering... 

Well, it looked as though they were ready to have private time. Alice decided to leave without announcing herself - she would find them later, once they were pink cheeked and cheerful - and wondered if she should see if Jinx and Anthea needed waking as well.

Goodness, she thought as she trotted into the hallway, what _would_ this household do without her running it? Alice didn't dare to wonder.


End file.
